1. Field
The described technology relates to a dispensing apparatus. More particularly, the described technology relates to a dispensing apparatus that dispenses fluid to a substrate, and a dispensing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, dispensing apparatuses are used to apply various types of fluid to an object. For example, a dispensing apparatus may be used to apply an organic light emitting material for pixels of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display to a substrate during manufacturing of the OLED display.
In particular, the OLED display may include a plurality of pixels. In order to apply the organic light emitting material to the plurality pixels, a fluid organic light emitting material may be applied to the pixels by a dispensing apparatus. However, when gaps between the plurality of pixels in the OLED display are decreased, e.g., due to development of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), it may be difficult to accurately apply the organic light emitting material to the plurality of pixels of the OLED display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.